kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Suggestion/@comment-749631-20160321072837
Suggestion: ban all the pre-uodate threads and stop making update threads within 48 hours from the time of updating to reduce the need of taking care more than one pages at the sane time, or when new threads are opened, place nothing into them and ask people to read the update page to reduce the syncing problem. The other way (i.e. scrap the update page and told people to read threads) work too. Anyway, the essential thing is to minimize the ampubt of pages that need to be taken care of once devs have deliver some update. After briefly asking people within the chat, it've been found that most people (on the chat) prefer update threads over the recent update page. As such, to minimize potential duplicated works, it have been advised to turn the recent update page to only update threads link hub. Please express your opinion about it. Since there're different opinions, let me try to re-format this comment into a format that would hopefully help discussions: ;Current Situation: :Information about update of the game are now spread across different pages within this wiki, including the Recent Updates page and Update Threads. :Some editors solely/mainly edit in the R-U page, while others edit in the Update thread. ;Problem with the current situation :It duplicated the efforts spent in summarizing devs updates :When some but not all editors usually helping with it are not available when an update come, one of the two side can be updated immediately but the other side will still need to wait hours before someone care enough to update them ::It've been suggested that the problem can be solve by copy-pasting but when someone is editing the update page and other people editing the update thread, it almost take a dedicated people to sync across those pages within the few hours after update, also a lot of conflict in editing will be generated in the process. ::Another suggested solution is to create a template shared by both the update thread's OP as well as the update page, but then someone would have to create those templates everytime and also since content on the update page would eventially be erased, those templates would then become one-page-template. It's also a bit hard to deal with reference tag with in the template especially when some editors get use to the referencing style of posting reference content within the references tag instead of ref tag which are located out of the update summary area itself. ;Proposals regarding how to resolve the problem: :#Turn update page into link hub so that all updates summary will be edited in OP of update threads :#*Cons: Need many clicks, update content separated across ifferent places :#Scrap hype threads and update threads, or open new update threads only after updates have been completed and things have been sorted out :#*Cons: There will be no place for people to centralize their discusssion about those updates in without cluttering the update page comment section Is there any other proposal?